Storys of our life
by Happyenddings22
Summary: Mal and Ben one shots. Will take request. From all kinds of moments in there life's. Rated t to be safe. Hope you enjoy, please R&R. I own nothing just some of the ideas.
1. 4th of July

**So this is a new set of one-shots of Mal and Ben. Some will be in first person others in the Third person which I have not really done. So I hope you like. This one is a 4th of July one but I did not call it 4th of July. Anyway, I will take request which I will try to do all of them. That will be something new for me as well. Anyway here you go I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

Mal woke up excited, they were about a month into their summer break which she was loving. She had been staying at the castle with Ben in her room that Belle had made specifically for her. There were rooms for the rest of her siblings as they so often referred to themselves as well, But right now they were all staying at different places and it was the 1st time they had been apart from one another this long before.

Evie was getting to know her sister so she was with Snow White, Jay was with Aladdin who he got along with well, and Carlos was with the Rogers who he also got along with. Mal Slowly climbed out of her bed and went to the closet to find something to wear.

Today was the anniversary of when Adam and Belle had United all the kingdoms. The VK'S had never celebrated this holiday before so it was all new to them. All the kingdoms came together to celebrate the special Day. She was looking for an outfit when there was a knock on the door.

She wants to open it and there stood Belle in a white sundress with a beautiful blue cover-up. It was different from her normal yellow outfits but she looks beautiful And she had a bag in her hands.

"Hello Mal, I was hoping I would get here before you got ready. I have an outfit for you if you would like. It kind of goes with the colors for today but you don't have to wear if you don't want to." She told the purple haired teen, who smiled at her.

"Why don't you come in and show me." She told her which made the mother smile at the teen. They walked into the room and Mal shut the door as Belle set the bag down to show the purple hair teen the contents of the bag. Belle pulled out a beautiful Blue Sundress and white cover-up as well as some red flats that matched her own shoes she had on.

"Belle I love it, thank you," Mal told her with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad, and you are welcome. Why don't you go put it on? " Mel smiled taking the clothing and making her way to the bathroom to get changed.

A few moments later she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Dear, you look beautiful. "

"Thank you," The teen said as she blushed at the former Queens kind words.

"No thank you for not just what you have done for my son but for everyone and just by being yourself. The amazing wonderful sweet person that you are." They smiled at one another in the mother pulled the teen into a hug.

One that a mother gives her child something the teen did not get from her own mother. She relaxed into the hug and held on for the moment and filling. Once they both pulled back they smiled at one another.

"Would you like help with your hair? " Belle asked the girl as she smiled at her.

"I would love that" The teen replied as she sat down and Belle worked on her hair. In ended up with some of the sides pulled back and all in curls.

When she was ready they both made their way downstairs for breakfast together. As they made it to the bottom of the staircase Ben and Adam were there talking with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, and Mrs. Potts. She saw them first.

"Well you to look lovely." She told them with a kind smile. Which made the guys all turn around and look as well. Ben smiled up at Mal as Belle walks to her husband's side. Mal then walks over to Ben.

"You look so beautiful."  
"Well thank you, but really it's your mom that did it. She helps me get ready and give me the outfit."  
"Well, you look lovely, both of you," Adam told them both with a smile.  
"Are we ready to eat then?" Belle asked them all which they all were ready. They made their way to eat before they left for some fun.

As they ate they made small talk and then once they were done they made their way to the car and headed off to the school where there were all kinds of things going on for the day.

Once they got their Belle and Adam went their own way to talk to other royals as Ben and Mal made their way around saying Hi to people as they looked for their friends.

Once they found their friends Mal and Evie went running to one another pulling one another into a hug. The rest of the friends are greeted one another.

"So how is everyone?" Ben asked them as they all started to walk.  
"Will we have been doing pretty good."  
Evie said as she snuggled closer into Doug's side. They were together as well as Carlos and Jane then Jay and Audrey had gotten together. Which her parents were fine with, it was Leah that had a problem. Plus after Chad came around he and Lonnie started to go out with one another.  
"So what do we do first?" Mal asked her friends.  
"How about rides?" Jane suggested to the group of friends.

Everyone agreed and made their way over to the rides. They all went on different rides with their significant others and other friends as well. After an hour Mal went on the Ferris wheel with Ben. He pulled her close as the ride started for them.

Once they made it to the top Mal was amazed at the view.  
"It's so pretty up here."  
"Just wait until I take you on it tonight. When everything is all lit up everywhere. You will love it I promise." He had a huge smile on which Mal just loved.  
"Thank you, Ben, for all of this. I love it."  
"Your welcome, I will do all it takes to give you everything you deserve in life. I want you to know how much you are loved. How much I love you."  
"I love you too Ben. I will always find new ways to show you how much." Ben held Mal close as the ride keep going around.

Once they were off the ride they meet up with all the others and they all made their way to get some food.  
Which they ran into the parents while getting food. So they stayed with them as they all ate and talked with one about.

As they ate they Listen to music and talked. They even danced around some.

Once it was dark Ben took Mal by the hand and took her back to the Farris wheel. Once they got to the top it stopped.

"Ben you were right this is so beautiful." She told her boyfriend.  
"Well not as beautiful as you. I love you Mal. Did I mention." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"I love you, my big dork." Ben pulled her closer as it started to go both enjoying the moment.

Once they were off they went back to the others and Ben went to the stage with his father and gave a small speech thanking everyone for another amazing year. Ben and Adam came back over. Then Ben went to set by Mal and laid back pulling her with him. They just got settled as the first fireworks lit up the night sky with all other lights off. The VK's watched it amazed at the fireworks lighting up.

By the time the fireworks were over Mal knew she had the best day with everyone she was also sound asleep on Ben. Who ended up holding her as they walked to the car and headed home. Once they got back Ben took her to bed and Belle pulled Mal' s shoes off for her. She kissed both teens on the forehead telling them goodnight and leaving the room. Ben then kissed his girlfriend pulling the blankets over her. Telling her goodnight and leaving the room to go to his own.

Yes, it had been a very good day indeed.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and send any Request you have. Also, I'm doing this from my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Bad fillings

**First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read. It means so much to me. I am working on the ideas I have been sent. Anyway here is the next one I hope you enjoy. This one is from Stardust16 Ben gets hurt in tourney and Mal takes care of him. I own nothing, also what did you think of Descendants 2? Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Auradon Mal and Evie had just left their room to meet up with the others and go to eat before class.

"Mal are you alright? You have been acting off all morning." Evie asked her best friend.

"I don't know really, I just feel like something is going to happen. You know something bad, I just don't know why."

"Mal things will be alright I promise you. We will make sure that things are alright. I know that you are worried but I will make sure that things stay good for us all."

"Thanks, Evie, I'm glad that you are here with me," I told her with a huge smile to match her own.

"Anytime, that's what sisters are for." We both laughed and finished making our way to our other friends.

Once we walked into the lunch room we walked over to our friends.

"Hi girls," Jay said seeing us first.

"Hi everyone," we both said at the same time. We both laughed as we sat down. Evie was by Doug and I was by Ben.

After a few Ben was watching me and finally spoke up.

"Mal are you alright?" He was talking low so only I heard him ask.

"I guess, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Mal sweetie it is all going to be fine, no matter, whatever happens, I will always be here for you."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen now when we are all finally happy."

"It will be alright, I love you alright and things will be fine. I know you're nervous but I promise you that we will get through anything that happens."

"Thank you, Ben, I really needed that," I told him and he kissed my head.

"Gameday today," Jay said with a huge smile.

"Ready to kick some butt today guys?" He continued.

"Really Jay" Evie asked with a laugh.

"Of course, we win this and we will be in the playoffs."

"Well let's hope you win then or you will never let it go." She told him as she rolled her eyes at him.

"O trust me we will," he said.

We all laughed and finished our breakfast and then made our way off to class and I tried to stay calm the best that I could.

Through all of my classes, I try to relax some and ease my mind. Tell me that everything will be alright.

By lunch, I go out to our group's spot with Jane who was in my class. We made our way to the others. Ben was not there yet, so I just talked to the others until Ben came if he did make it. Close to the end of lunch someone came up and wrapped their arms around me. I smiled knowing it was Ben.

"Sorry I am so late, had a few things to take care of. Although what are your plans for the free period?"

"Nothing really, just read or work on homework, something like that."

"Would you like to come spend time with me then?" I smiled at him.

"I would love to spend time with you. What are we going to do?"

"Well, why don't we go to our spot?"

"I would love that," I told him with a smile which brought one to his own face.

Once lunch was over we said goodbye to our friends. Then Ben took my hand and we head to his scooter and made our way to the enchanted lake which had become our place after our first date there.

Once we were setting Ben started to play with a strand of my hair. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Now tell me what is going on?"

"I don't really know I just have one of those fillings like something will happen and I'm scared what will happen. Its just everything is so good right now I don't what that to change. Everything that we have worked for."

"Mal look at me, things are going to be alright. Sure sometimes things don't always go as planned, but I will always be by your side. I always will because I love you Mal."

"I love you too Ben, thank you."

"Anytime my princess."

We laid there for awhile and enjoyed just being able to have time for just the two of us.

When it was time to go back Ben stood and held his hand out helping me up. We headed back to school which didn't take long.

Once we got back we got to the school we both made our way to the rest of our classes for the day.

After school was over for the day I meet up with Evie and Jane and we headed to the field.

We talked while we waited for the game to start.

Once the boys finally walked out it there uniforms we cheered for them.

The game was going well. Our team was winning and there was less than a minute left of the game. My stomach was in knot's as they started the last play. Jay passed to Ben and just as Ben passed to Carlos who was the only open one, Ben got knocked down by someone on the other team. Then Carols scored the winning goal. As everyone cheered I waited for Ben to get up but he didn't. After only a few seconds others started to notice. The coach and others started to run out which is when I started to push my way through and run to Ben's side. Getting down there I fell to the ground right by his side. They were trying to get him to wake up.

"Ben please you have to wake up. I need you to wake up Ben." I held my breath as I waited for him to wake up. He finally lifted his hand to wipe a tear that I didn't notice was sliding down my face.

"I'm alright, I do hurt though maybe you can kiss it all better." I laughed at him as he grabs my hand in his own. We helped him inside the school and to the nurse. I held his hand the whole time finally understanding the filling I had all day. She told him he had bruised some ribs and to try and rest as much as possible. We slowly made our way back to his room to get things he needed for our weekend at the castle. Once we had his things we made our way outside to the car waiting to take us. Evie was out there waiting for us with my bag.

"Thank you, E. See you next week." I took the bag and the driver took my things and Ben's putting them in the back.

"Anytime M, see you soon." We hug and then I help Ben into the limbo and get in myself.

The ride to the castle was not long and once we got there Belle and Adam were outside waiting for us. We got out and I helped him to his parents while one of the guards got out things.

"Ben, how are you feeling? Evie called and told us what happened."

Belle said to her son.

"I'm doing alright just a little sore."

"Well, we want you to rest and take it easy like you were told we can take care of the kingdom things for a little while," Adam told Ben.

"Dad, you guys don't have to, I can still do it."

" Ben let them help you. That way you can rest and get better faster. Alright? " I asked him.

"OK fine but only for the day. I'm sure I will be better in the morning." We all headed in and I took Ben to his room.

Once in there and Ben was settled on his bed I sat down by him.

"So are you my personal nurse today then?"

"Only if you're a good patient," I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"I will be on my best behavior then."

"I guess I understand that filling now."

"Mal look at me. I will be fine alright."

"Ben I just don't want to lose you. When you did not get up its like my heart stopped. I can't see a future without you in it by my side. I just can't lose one of the best things to happen to me."

"Mal I'm not going anywhere ever. I love you, I have from the first time meeting you. I am never giving up on us. I will always fight for you. Now come here." Ben pulled me into his side and I put my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Ben, for giving me a chance, for giving us a chance."

"I always will." We laid like that for awhile just enjoying being together for the second time in one day.

A few hours later Belle when to find the two teens for dinner. Walking into her son's room she was met with the site of the two teens asleep in one another's arms. Belle quietly walked back out shutting the door with a smile on her face loving that her son found his own happiness with the girl she was starting to see as her daughter.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I am working on other ideas you have sent in. But please keep them coming and I will get to them all it just might take a bit of time. So feel free to review and leave ideas and also what you thought of this and Descendants 2. Until next time.**


	3. Comfort and Friends

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry, it took a bit of time. This one is Marine482 request Mal breaks down and is crying and hyperventilating. I hope you all like it and I own nothing. I am working on your request but please keep sending them and reviewing. On with the chapter.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the royal cotillion and Mal was doing better with all of the crazy that being a lady of the court brought. She was trying to stay true to herself but it was harder than she ever thought it would be. Mal left after another meeting, making her way down the hall trying to stay calm.

"Mal wait up." She turned around to see Jane who held out a book full of pictures and notes.

"I need you to look over this before this weekend so I can get everything ready for the dance."

"Ok, I will let you know soon." Mal walked away only to be stopped by more people multiple times all wanting one thing or another from her. Plus she was stopped by the paparazzi.

"Mal how're plans for the party?"

"What do you think of the other Royals?"

"What does the future hold for King Ben and yourself?"

It was one question after another with everyone talking over one another. She was not able to breath when she saw Fairy Godmother walk up to her and she was finally able to breathe a little.

After she was able to get them all to leave she turned to Mal.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

"Of course dear." Mal walked quickly up to her room avoiding anyone else she would run into by going up a back stairway Ben had shown her.

Once she was finally in her room she was done with it all. She tossed her bag and the book from Jane onto her bed as well as everything else she had been given by people.

That is when the first tear slid down her face and slowly more started to fall down her face. Then they started to come faster down her face as she slowly slides down the side of her bed onto the floor and just let the tears fall. More tears fall as she sets there and then it becomes hard for her to breathe. She knew she needed to calm down and get her breathing to normal but the harder she tried the harder it was to breathe for her.

As she tried to calm down Carlos and Doug walked into the room.

"Girls?" Carlos called out and then saw Mal on the floor crying.

"Mal" he called out and ran over to his sister.

"Mal come on you have to breathe for me. Doug go find Evie for me and get her up here now. Or even Jay or Ben, just bring back one of them fast." Doug took off running and Carols wrapped his arm around Mal.

"Come on Mal you have to calm down and breathe for me Please." Carlos was scared he had not seen Mal like this in a long time. Plus last time Evie was there to help and he had no idea how long it would be before she got here. All he could do was hope that someone that could help would get here fast.

Doug was running through the halls frantically looking for one of their friends to come and help Carlos with Mal.

He had no idea what to do and had never seen Mal like this. Which is what scared him the most. She was always so strong and he did not know what all he could do.

As he was running past the courtyard he looked out the huge windows and saw Ben with the others most likely waiting for them. He was quick to make a beeline back to the door that would lead out to them. Once he was out the door he ran a little faster to them.

Doug was pretty sure this was the fastest he had ever run in his life but he was worried and scared. Once he got up to them Evie looked at him first.

"Doug, what's wrong?" Evie asked her boyfriend.

"Mal, room, Carlos, Freaking out." He tried to tell her with no breath.

"What?" Evie yelled as she and Jay took off with Ben right behind them. Doug looks at Jane and Lonnie before they all ran after the others.

Evie came running into the room she shared with her sister. Only to be met with the sight of her sister crying and hyperventilating in her brother's arms.

She ran over to them and pulled Mal into her arms. Ben and Jay come over once they were in the room.

"Mal sweetie you have to breathe. We don't need you to pass out on us now, do we? Come on please you have to breathe for me, sweetie." The others ran in but stayed back. After a minute of Evie trying, Ben got up and moved closer to her pulling her into his arms.

"Mal sweetie try to match your breathing to mine." Ben held her close to himself while she tried to calm down some. Ben slowly kissed along her face and wiped tires away as well.

"Breath Mal I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere. Don't you worry I'm right here with you." He talked in her ear to try and calm her down. Slowly her breathing returns back to normal much to everyone's relief in the room.

Once her breathing slowed and was returning to normal she turned into Bens' arms and hid her face into his chest to keep everyone from seeing her cry some more.

Once she was finally calmed Ben pulled her face to look at him.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong now Mal?" He asked his upset girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm trying so hard I just can't-do it all." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone wants something from me and I can't keep up with it all. I can't-do it all Ben and I'm trying so hard."

"You don't have to do it all yourself I'm here to help you a lot of people are and I will do anything to help you that I can."

"I'm sorry this is my fault," Jane said looking down. Carlos pulled her into his side as she looked like she would start to cry.

"No Jane its not you really. It's just everything else that everyone wants me to do plus with the paparazzi I just can't breathe with it all."

"Well I'm here to help you we all are," Evie said and they all knotted their heads in agreement. That is when Fairy Godmother came into the room.

"There you all are. I know you are King now Ben but we don't run in the hallways. You all know better."

"Yes, of course, Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry it normally would not happen but Mal needed us and we had to get to her fast." He told her, which is when the older woman noticed the tear strikes on the young girls face. Her face softens as she walked to the purple haired teen.

"Are you alright dear? Is this about what the paparazzi said?"

"No, well kind of it has just been a lot to get used to and I guess it all just got to me. But I'm alright now; they reminded me that I'm not alone."

"No dear you are not. There are many who want you to succeed. Yes, there will be people who will work against you but there will always be people who have your back as well."

"Thank you." She told her.

"You are welcome, my dear. Now let's try not to make running in the halls a habit do you all understand?"

"Yes Fairy Godmother." They all replied and laughed.

"Well let me know if you need anything." She told them all and then headed out to do what she needed to do.

The teens are quiet for a moment.

"What did the paparazzi say?" Ben asked Mal.

"Nothing really just the normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ben and I am fine now."

"Do you think we could go to lunch now?" Mal asks her boyfriend who laughs a little bit.

"Of course my lady." He stands to pull Mal with him and the friends all make their way to get some lunch and head to their spot. Mal knew that it was going to be hard but she felt a little better knowing that she had not only her siblings by her side but friends and an amazing boyfriend who would always be there for her. Always be waiting with open arms to support her and comfort her whenever she needed it.

Yes, she was a very lucky girl indeed, she thought as she looked at all the people around the table that was there for her.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Let me know in reviews and keep sending in your ideas and I promise I will get to them all as soon as I can. The reviewers from last chapter and this chapter will get a sneak peek for the next one-two if you have reviewed both chapters.**


	4. Paparazzi

**Well, I'm back and so sorry it took a little bit. I was out of town in Washington and then my computer died so I had to use my laptop which does not always get internet so it has been a little crazy. Anyway, this is for Gummybear1178 Mal's first huge run-in with paparazzi without Ben. I hope you all enjoy and please review. It means a lot to me. Also, keep the requests coming I promise I will get them all.**

* * *

It was a normal weekend and Mal was getting ready to go out with her sister to do some shopping. Mal was not really sure about going shopping for the whole day but she would do anything for her sister. So she was getting ready. This was also the first time she would be going into town without Ben with her, so she was not sure how it would go down. Though she really was hoping for the best.

"Are you almost ready?" Evie came in the room.

"Yes just have to get my bag." She told her picking it up and walking over to the door with her.

They made their way out to the car and got in as the car. The driver shut the door behind them and made the way to the front. Once in the car, they made their way into town for a shopping trip.

Once in town, they got out of the car and made our way into the first shop which happened to be a fabric store for Evie. Mal walked around pushing the cart as Evie's pile of fabric keeps growing in size. Once Mal was having a hard time to see over it all Evie finally said she was done.

They went up front to cut what she needed and to pay. Once they were done they headed out and put the bag in the car. Then they went off to the next store. Mal was looking at the art things as Evie looked at her things.

Mal decided on a new sketchbook and pencils and then waited for Evie.

As I waited for Evie I looked around for things I could get as gifts for the others. I wanted to find things before the last minute holiday shopping that would start before I know it. It was all going to be a lot for the next while. As I looked around I found a book that I thought Bell would enjoy, as I looked closer I saw it was the first edition so I decided to get it for Bell. I looked around the rest of the store for the boys but nothing really jumped out so I when to find Evie.

Once I found her I saw that she was looking at things for her outfits.

"How's it going?"

"Good, what do you think about this?" she held up a beautiful apple charmed that had red diamonds on it.

"E it is beautiful very you. You should get it."

"You think?"

"O ya, it's amazing for you."

"Thanks, M, I'm ready now if you are."

"Yes, I am lets go pay." I told her and made our way up front to pay.

Once we were don't we made our way back to the car and the driver took the bags from us putting them in. then we made our way to the next store.

This went on for the next hour or so when we decided to eat lunch. So far things had been going pretty good, but I knew it was just a matter of time till something happened. We enjoyed a nice lunch but after that is when our day took a turn for the worse.

Most of the day had been really good without anyone recognizing who I was, although my luck had run out.

We were walking when the first reporter came running up to me.

"Mal, what is it like to be with King Ben?" That is when more started to run up to us and I held on to Evie but they still were able to separate us. I lost sight of E and started to freak out a little.

"Mal, what is your favorite thing about Auradon?"

"What do you and King Ben like to do?"

"Are you ready for the Ball?"

"Are you excited for the royal tour to start?"

The questions were coming all at once to me and I could not keep up with it all. I was having a hard time catching my breath and I had no idea what to do. I had yet to face them on my own. Ben had always been with me when they came out like this. This was one of the hard part about being with Ben. But I did care about him so much and would not give up being with him and being happy.

"Do you get along with King Adam and Queen Bell?"

"Do you like them?"

"Do they like you?"

I did like them and I hope they like me. I did not have parents like them none of us on the Isle had parents like they do here in Auradon. I was enjoying it here really I just was not sure what everyone else thought of me.

"Are you ready for the holiday season?"

"Do you think you and King Ben will stay together?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?" I could not breathe at this point.

That is when I saw the driver pushing through and Ben and Evie with him. I finally let out a breath.

"Alright," Ben said once he was at my side. He pulled me to him and held on to me.

"If you all could back up, we will answer a few questions but then we have to be off onto other things."

He was so calm with it like it was second nature to him, but I guess after growing up with it he is used to it.

"King Ben, how is your relationship with Mal and the other Vks?"

"Mal and I are doing great. I trust her and really care about her. As for the others, they have become some of my closest friends."

"Mal, do you enjoy being here?"

"I love it here, I have found friends, family, and Ben who has shown me what love is and I'm so happy that I get to be here with everyone."

"One more" Ben told them all.

"What do the two of you do in your free time?"

"We like to go for walks and we enjoy talking and learning all we can about each other. Thank you but I'm afraid that is all the time we have. Everyone have an amazing day." Ben grabbed my hand and I held onto him and Evie and we walked away.

Once into the car I felt I could breathe again, not being in front of everyone.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked once we started to drive.

"Yes, but how did you know and get there so fast?"

"I was already in town and then Evie called me."

"Well thank you, both of you." I told them. Ben pulled me closer into him and E held onto my hand.

"Of course M, you're my best friend my sister. You know I would always do anything at all for you. I know this is all still new to you. I have your back though, always."

"Thank you E, and I'm always here for you to. I'm glad we are here together. Ben thanks for bringing us here together."

"I'm glad I did, you have changed things here for the better. You have changed my life for the better."

The drive back to the school was full of small talk and just chilling out with one another. Once we got back we got our things and Ben helped take them all up to our room.

"Well I have to go meet Doug, so you can just leave my things on my bed and I will take care of them when I get back." Evie told us. We told her good bye and she went on her way.

Once she was gone I turned to look at Ben.

"Thank you for coming and having my back. I'm so glad that you are in my life now."

"No thank you for showing me this whole new part of life. You bring so much happiness into my life and I'm so grateful you are here."

"I am to Ben." We spent the next few hours talking and hanging out like weuse to.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes you may see I try to get them all but don't always. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and keep sending your ideas. I'm working on the next few already. So let me know if you have more. Feel free to Pm me ideas as well. Hope you all are well.**


	5. Moments

**Here is the new chapter and the longest of this story so far. I really like how this one turned out, so I hope you enjoy as well. Please review and send more ideas. I own nothing sorry for any mistakes. This is from Stardust16 Ben crashes while driving his bike Mal finds him in the forest. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

There are times in life moments. Moments when you know that everything will change after, ones that are good and ones that are not so good. This was one of those moments that were not so good at all one that I knew would change things. I just was not sure how this was going to go at this moment.

Though before I get too ahead of myself let me start from the beginning.

It had been three weeks sense cotillion and things were going really well. We were preparing for the next group of kids to come over which would include Dizzy which Evie was very excited about at this point. It had been very busy but it has been easier for me lately now that I was relying on my friends and Ben now to help me when I needed it.

I walked into Evie's and my room to get ready for my date with Ben. We had made it more of a point to spend time together at least once a week where it was just the two of us. It was not always easy but it was definitely worth it. It has helped me to control myself better. I was going to meet Ben at the enchanted lake for our date today. I just had a little over an hour to get ready and get there.

I was ready to enjoy some time with my boyfriend at this point. It felt like it had been forever since we were able to spend some time together and I did miss how it was when we first got here sometimes but I understood that he was King now. Plus I now know that if I need him he his always there and he will be there for me.

I decided to wear a purple dress that Evie had made for me. It was a light purple and went to my knees. I knew it was one of Ben's favorites as well.

"Good you're here," Evie said as she walked into the room.

"Yes, why?" I asked her.

"I am helping you get ready for your date." I roll my eyes as she starts to work on my hair.

The next hour is spent with her doing my hair and make-up.

"Evie, are you almost done because I really need to get going I have to meet Ben in 10 minutes."

"Yes, I'm done, and if I do say so myself you look amazing."

"Thank you, Evie, I will see you later E."

"Your welcome, now go have fun."

I hurry to grab my jacket and bag then head out to my purple bike that Ben got me, now that we had it off the isle. I was quick to get outside and head off to the Lake.

I ended up taking a shortcut I had found a while back so I was not too late. Once I got there I saw a picnic set up and everything was ready but I did not see Ben. I walked over to the water to see if I could see him swimming and did not see him. I looked around for him and did not find him anywhere.

I called his cell and it went to voice mail which was very unlike Ben. I started to worry about him. He was never late for our dates at least not without telling me that he would be.

I decided to call Jay because the guys were supposed to spend the morning with each other. I wait impatiently for him to pick up his phone.

"Hey, Mal, what's up?" He asked after four rings.

"Is Ben with you?"

"No, he left about an hour and a half ago to get ready for your date. Is he not there or something?"

"No, he is not. He didn't answer his phone either. But things are here and set up, so he had to have been here at one point right."

"Ya your right, that's not like Ben at all. I will look around here for him and let you know if I see him. Don't stress Mal we will find him I promise."

"Alright, thank you, Jay. I'm going to see if I can find him around here."

"K, let me know. Just remember to breathe Mal."

"I know Jay thank you, bye."

"See you." I hung up my phone and got on my bike to go look for Ben. I went down the normal path that we would always take looking all over for him.

That is when something that was shining in the sun caught my eye.

I got a little closer only to see Ben's bike on his side and a little farther away was Ben laying on the ground unconscious. I speed over to him putting it in park. I jumped off and ran over to Ben almost tripping on a branch that was sticking up, which must have been the reason he crashed in the first place.

I fell down by him looking him over to see what all was wrong. His head was bleeding and I could see that the cut was pretty bad. I took a blanket from the back of his bike ripping a piece off and pressing it to his head.

"Ben please wake up, I need you. You can't leave me, Please?" I asked him as tears started to fall down my face. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Jay knowing he was the best to help with this.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but I need help, Jay. He's hurt and I'm not sure how bad it is. His head is bleeding pretty badly and he will not wake up. I need help out here at the lake we are about 5 or 6 minutes from the school. I don't want to move him and there be more problems."

"Alright breath Mal I'm on my way and I will bring help. I will be there soon."

"Ok hurry Jay."

"I'm already on my way." I hung up and just wished with everything in me that he would be ok.

The next few moments seemed to drag on forever. Then I finally saw Jay come up with an ambulance. Just then Ben started to come to.

"Mal?"

"Ben, hey you are going to be ok, help is coming," I told him as Jay came running up to me with two other guys. Once they got to us they looked Ben over and loaded him up onto a stretcher. I climbed into the ambulance with them and called Bell to tell her to meet us at the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was kind of a blur. I just help Ben's hand and lessened to his heart.

Once we got to the hospital they had him out and we ran in them taking him back leaving me with Jay in the waiting room. Worried about what would happen next.

Bell and Adam came running in along with the rest of our friends.

"O Mal sweetie," Bell said to me coming up and pulling me into a hug.

"Bell I'm so sorry."

"For what, it was not your fault."

"But he was out there for me because of our date. I think he hit a tree root and crashed with it. I don't know how bad he is thought." I was trying to not cry but tires still fell from my face.

"Come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up some." That is when I looked down to see that I had got blood on my dress. Bell gently leads me to a bathroom and set me at the sink wetting down a paper towel she started to wipe the blood away from my skin.

"I'm so sorry Bell."

"Don't be it could have happened at any time for any reason. I know you are worried so am I but he is strong and will get better."

"Thank you, Bell. You really think he will be alright?"

"Yes, I know he will."

There was a knock at the door and then Evie walked in.

"I got you a new outfit to wear." She told me.

"Thank you, E." She gave me a side hug and then I took the outfit and walked into the bigger stall to change. Once I was done I walked out. She had got me a purple pair of pants and a light purple shirt. I put the dress into a bag and then walked over to them.

Bell pulled me into another hug.

"It will work out sweetie." We walked back out and into the waiting room.

Doug was waiting for Evie who was quick to walk over to her boyfriend. Fairy godmother was setting by Jane who was also by Carlos. Jay was setting with Lonnie and Adam was passing the length of the room.

Bell took my hand and leads me over to the chairs and had me set by her.

There are times in life moments. Moments when you know that everything will change after, ones that are good and ones that are not so good. This was one of those moments that were not so good at all one that I knew would change things. I just was not sure how this was going to go at this moment.

The next hour dragged on for what felt like forever. Then finally a doctor walked out.

We were all quick to stand and I walked over with Bell and Adam to him.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"He got a pretty deep cut on his forehead, has a concussion and a few other scrapes and bruises. Although he should be fine, he needs to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"But he will be fine right?" Bell asked him.

"Yes he will, he will probably have a few headaches for the next little while."

"Can we see him?" I asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes but only a few of you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Adam told him as the knotted to one another.

"Would you like to come with us Mal?" Bell asked me.

"Yes please," I told her. I walked with both of them to Ben's room.

Once there we went in and he was awake.

"Hey," he said once he saw us.

"How are you feeling?" His dad asked him.

"Alright, a little sore though."

"What happened?" His mom asked.

"I was heading back to the lake and didn't see a branch then hit it fell off my bike and hit my head. Then next thing I know Mal is there and we were coming here. Then there were doctors and it was crazy and then I was here. Although the doctor said I was not too bad. I should be back to normal soon."

"No, you will take it easy until the doctor clears you, and no fighting with me young man," Bell told him in her mom voice.

"Yes mom," he said to her.

"Well, we are going to tell the others how you are doing," Bell said and kissed his forehead then dragged Adam out of the room with her.

"How are you really?" I asked him once they were gone.

"I'm alright I just feel bad."

"About what?"

"We don't get to have our date now."

"Well it might not be what we had planned but we could still have a date here."

"You're right, come here." He slid over and had me set on the bed by him. I spent the next few minutes just listing to his breathing.

"I'm glad we get to be together even though it's in a hospital." He told me.

"I'm glad you are ok. I don't know what I would do without you, Ben."

"Hey I'm alright and I am not going anywhere alright?"

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you to my little dragon." That was his new favorite nickname for me.

"You too my little beast," I replied.

We lay there together just enjoy the moment.

Life really is made up of moments of all kinds. Before I came here before I met Ben there were so many bad ones but still a few good ones with my friends. After coming here I did have bad moments but not like I did before. Now there is more good than bad. Today had good and bad moments. The moments when I thought Ben would not be alright were some of the worst of my life.

Though now he is better it is back to those sweet precious good moments that seem to go so fast. But I would give anything for this moment to last forever. Laying in Bens arms by his side listing to his steady heartbeat and breathing. Yes, it was really moments like this that I enjoy the most and wish would never end. This was a good moment I could hold onto even in the dark moments.

* * *

 **So there you have it, I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know, and I will be updating soon. I am going to try to update each week but we will see. It also depends on how many reviews and ideas I get. So please give me feedback. It really does help.**


	6. Sick King

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes but I have been sick but still wanted to get this up for you. Plese let me know what you think and sending me one-shot's you would like to see. I own nothing. This is from Gummybear1178 Ben is sick, Mal takes care of him.**

* * *

It had been a long day with all of my classes and everything I had to do now that I was a Lady. It was a lot to handle at times but I knew I had people to help me.

I was waiting for Ben to get out of class so we could go out like we planned. I was waiting by the statue like I always did when I was the first out. After a few minutes, I saw Jay walking out with Lonnie. I walked over to them knowing Ben was in Jay's last class of the day.

"Hi, guys," I say once I get to them.

"Hey, Mal, what's up?" Jay asked me.

"I was waiting for Ben. Did you see him in class?"

"No, he was goon today. I just figured that he had something to do."

"Ok, thanks, I will try calling him. See you guys later."

"Alright bye, Mal." They told me. I walked off and called Ben but he did not answer. So I decided to go to his house and see if I could find him.

Once I got there I knocked on the door. A moment later Lumiere opened the door.

"Lady Mal please come in." I walked in and he shut the door.

"One moment and I will go get someone." I watched as he walked away and I looked around. I had been here a few times but it still amazed me every time.

"Mal, I'm so glad you are here. Maybe he will listen to you." Bell said as she walked over to me and hugged me. It was still new but she was hugging me more and it had grown on me.

"What is wrong, is it Ben?"

"Yes, he's sick and will not listen to anyone and rest like he is supposed to."

"Do you want me to try?"

"If you would, he is so stubborn sometimes but I guess when both of your parents are. The doctor told him to rest but he will not. He thinks he needs to keep working when Adam and I both told him to rest and we can take care of things while he gets better. But you know how Ben is."

"Yes, I do know." We walk up to his room. Once Bell opens the door I see Ben standing there at his desk going through papers.

"Ben," I say to him. He drops the papers and looks up at us.

"Mom, Mel, what are you doing?"

"Coming to cheek on you, I will leave you to it Mal." Bell walks out of the room and I look at Ben.

"Mal I can…"

"Save it, in bed now." I could see he was going to argue with me but with one look he sighed and climbed into bed. I went to set on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Mal really" then he started to cough. Once he was done I looked at him.

"Now the truth?"

"Alright so I'm sick but I have things I need to do. I'm the King now I can't get sick."

"Ben everyone gets sick. It's alright to let your parents help you. Your lucky to have such amazing parents, you should enjoy it."

"I know you're right, I'm sorry."

"Its fine Ben, but now we need to get you better." I felt his head and he was hot.

"You are burning up Ben? Have you had anything?"

"I am not taking that medicine it's awful."

"Ben if you want to get better you have to take it."

"If you say so."

"I do," I told him as I picked it up and read how much to give him. I got it ready and handed it to him.

"Now take it like a good boy and you will get a prize."

"Really what is my prize?"

"You will have to wait and see." He took the medicine and I handed him his water. After a long drink, he looked at me.

"It better be a good prize."

"It will don't worry. Now, are you hungry?"

"I don't really know. My throat hurts"

"Would you like some ice cream that might help your throat."

"Ok, I will try that."

"Alright, I will be right back." I left his room and went down to the kitchen where I found Bell and Miss. Potts.

"How is he?" Bell asked me.

"He is in bed, I got him to take his meds, and I am getting him some ice cream."

"You got him to take his meds?" Bell asked me kind of shocked.

"Yes, why?"

"He has always fought taking them. Ever since he was little."

"Well he didn't want to but I made sure he did." I grabbed the ice cream and got him a little.

"If you can get him to eat that then you will be a champ. He has not eaten anything all day. So at least something would be in him."

"I will do my best." I grab the bowl and head back up to Ben's room. When I walk back in he is once again at his desk.

"Ben really, not even five minutes I'm gone and you are already back up and sneaking around."

"I'm sorry," he said and makes his way back to his bed. I set down by him and hand him his bowl of ice cream. He slowly eats it and even though it takes him 20 minutes to do so he eats it all. Even though it had turned to soup when he finishes it. I take the bowl and place it on the table.

"You get some sleep now," I told him.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course." After a few minutes, he is out. I walk over to my bag picking it up and walking to the window seat and pull out my book to start reading some while Ben slept.

After an hour of reading, Bell came into the room.

" How did it go?"

"Alright he ate his ice cream. It took him awhile but he did it."

"Well, that is good. I'm glad he is lessening to you. He likes to fight me when he's sick because he thinks he needs to do it all himself. He's a lot like his father and me, to tell the truth."

"Well, I am here to help however I can."

"I know and I'm so glad that you are. I'm glad he has you. You are really a wonderful person, and I know you don't think that but it's the truth. Yes, you may have changed things here but it's been for the better."

"Thank you Bell, I'm glad I get to be here. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened that has not been good. It's just new for me to have people care and put me first. I have never really had that."

"Well get used to it, because we are not going anywhere. I will always be here for you as long as you want me."

"Thank you Bell, I think I will always want you in my life though."

"Well, I will be here." She gave me a hug and I just held on like she was going to disappear. After growing up on the isle I did not have this and now that I do I know now how much I had always wanted it, and I was not going to let it go. After a few moments, I pulled back.

"Thank you, Bell for everything."

"You are so welcome my dear."

Bell left the room and a few moments later Ben woke up. I walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better, have you stayed this whole time?"

"Ya it was not too long plus your mom just checked on us as well," I told him as I walked over to set by him.

"What did you to talk about?" He asked me as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"You and a few other things."

"Really," he asked.

"Yes, are we not suppose to?"

"Was it good?"

"Yes, just how stubborn you can be."

"Great my mom and girlfriend talk about me when I'm sleeping in the same room. I don't even know if I want to know what you talk about when I am not there."

"Its all good for the most part so don't worry."

"Thank you, Mal."

"For what?" I asked him confused.

"For being here and for taking care of me today for loving me."

"Well, you are the one that brought me here."

"One of the best choices I have ever made."

"What's the best?"

"Being with you." I smiled at him and I could not help it. In that moment I did not care he was sick I kissed him and he kissed back.

"Mal, I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care; maybe if I do you can take care of me."

"Anytime my love."

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you to Mal." With that, he pulled me closer and we spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

 **So there it is. I hope you liked it. Plese, reamber to review and send ideas.**


	7. Fights and Love

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This one is for Stardust16 after some taunting from Audrey Mal starts to doubt her relationship with Ben only for him to comfort her later. its also mashed up with twilightsparkle Mal turns into a dragon because of Audrey, Ben sees Mal and she gets embarrassed and flies to the Isle Ben finds her and tells her he will always be there for her. They go back home. So with that enjoy and please review and send ideas.**

* * *

It was a normal day full of school and friends. Mal had been busy with events and parties. She was very tired and ready to just head to bed and sleep all weekend. That is when she saw Audrey coming her way. They were another she was alright most of the time but when she got into a princes' mood mal tried to avoid her.

Though judging by the look on the princesses face Mal could tell she was in a mood and was coming to the purple hair teens way.

When she was in front of Mal she gave her a nasty look that all Mal could think was if looks could kill.

"This is your entire fault" the princess finally yelled at Mal.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Audrey. I'm sorry if I did something wrong though. I promise I did not mean to." She told the angry princess.

"You had to come here that is what's wrong, you had to ruin everything. I was Ben's girlfriend. I could have been Queen but you took it all away from me." She was angry and Mal was getting upset as well.

"Look I'm sorry if that is what you think but Ben chose me. He wants to be with me, maybe if you would have been nicer to him and others, things would be better for you now."

"You're just jealous that I am a princess and you will never be one. You can't ever handle being a lady of the court."

"Well last time I checked I have been doing a pretty good job at it and Ben chose me because he loves me."

"Is that really what you think? The people here don't want you; you will never make a good Queen or even a lady of the court for that matter. The only reason that Ben is with you is he feels bad for you."

"That is not true."

"Of course it is, just look at us, why else would he give up someone like me? When I'm a princess, beautiful, smart, come from a long line of royal blood our families are friends. Why would he not chose me and go for someone like you who is a villain and evil? You're just like your mother and hurt everyone in your way so you can get what you want. You tricked Ben into being with you. He just felt bad because no one wants you not even your mother wanted you."

She said to Mal and that stung the young purple haired teen. She knew her mom was not a great person and did not care but it hurt for someone to say it out loud to her. She turned from the princess and walked away before any tires could fall down her face. She made it to her room as fast as she could hoping to get there without a lot of people seeing her.

Before she can get there she feels tears sliding down her face that is when she just gets angry. Before Mal is positive on that is going on. She feels herself turn into a dragon. Once she is a dragon she sees Ben come around the corner and embarrassed Mal is quick to fly off as ben calls for her. She fly's to the Isle and ends up on the beach right past the barrier. Once she is able to calm down she is able to turn back into herself.

Meanwhile, Ben is in Auradon and gets Jay to drive him to the Isle. Once they were there Jay saw Mal on the beach where he had to offend found her when she was upset when they had still lived on the isle themselves. Jay parked the limbo a little bit away from Mal and watched as Ben walked over to her. Jay keeps an eye on them as he waited. Ben walked over to Mal and set down by his purple hair girlfriend.

"Mal" Ben said to her.

"Ben, why are you here?"

"To bring you back home."

"Ben, why are you with me?"

"Because I love you, what is wrong Mal?"

"Why would you love me when even my mother does not love me?"

"Mal, why would you think that?"

"Ben I'm not good for you or the kingdom or anyone. I was right before, I could mess up so bad and they could turn on you. There is already so many of them that don't like me. Why would someone like you ever choose someone like me? Not when you have a choice of princesses who would be perfect for you and as Queen to Auradon. I just don't think I am right for this Ben. I could ruin everything for you."

"Mal what brought this on? You are amazing, so many people love you. Your friends, people of Auradon, my parents, I love you. I know not everyone is on board with us but the only thing I really care about is how you feel. Plus it helps that my parents love you and want not only you but the others. I know you did not have an easy childhood but I promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life. I want you and only you. I don't care that you were not born a princess because you are real and I love that about you. You will make an amazing Queen because you are already my Queen. I will do anything to show you how much I want you. I will spend the rest of time showing you how much you mean to me. Now, who made you upset?" Mal looked at Ben with tires in the eyes and he was able to take a guess at who had hurt her and he was upset, to say the least.

"Did Audrey say something?" Mal did not say anything but Ben had his answer when he saw another tear slide down her face. The young King brought his hand to her face wiping away the tears from her face

"Mal don't listen to what she says. She is just upset that she does not have what we have. Everyone around her is happy and in love while she is not. I don't care what she or Queen Leah thinks because the rest of the royals all love you Mal. Please come back with me I promise I am not going anywhere ever. I don't think I could ever handle you leaving, so what do you say?"

"Ben I'm not sure."

"Please, Mal I will not leave without you. So we both go or we stay but I go wherever you are always."

"You promise you will not leave me?"

"I give you my word."

"Alright, I guess I could come back with you."

"Mal I want you to do what makes you happy."

"Being with you makes me happy."

"So you want to come back then?"

"Yes, I do. I want to be with you. I guess I just needed a moment to breath. I needed you to tell me that I was loved and that I was important to people. I guess I stopped believing it for a moment and let her get in my head. Thank you for coming after me even if it was not the smarmiest move on your part." Mal tells her boyfriend.

"You're welcome now let's get out of here before someone sees us." Ben stands and holds out his had for his girlfriend. She took his hand and they walked over to Jay that was waiting by the limbo for the young couple. Once they got to him he hugged Mal.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome but let's try not to make it a habit."

"I promise I will try." The three teens got in and drove off of the Isle and back to Auradon.

Once they were back Jay went off to practice and the young couple went for a walk around and ended up going to the castle walking through Bells rose garden.

"You know I really love it here I can see why it's one of your mom's favorite places."

"I can't even tell you how much time I have spent here with parties and spending time with my mother. Lots of amazing memories here, it has always been a happy place. It's where my parent's story started really. It means a lot to my family."

"Well thank you for sharing it with me."

"Anytime," he told her and then pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and send ideas.**


	8. Early morning talks

**So I know it has been a bit life just got in the way but I am finally back. This one is pretty short but I am working on the next one which will be long. So that should hopefully be up pretty soon. I hope you all enjoy and please review and send in ideas you want to see. I will update soon. I only own the idea. Who all saw that Descendants 3 is happening, I am so excited it's just so far away. On with the chapter though. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It was a chilly morning as Mel slowly made her way to her boyfriend room. It was the winter break and she was staying with Ben. Evie went to her sisters Snow Whites house while Carlos was staying at the Ruggers and Jay with Aladdin. This was the first time they were not together and it was taking some adjustment time for them all. The sun had not even made its morning presents known yet and Mel was cold walking the short distance from her room to Ben's. At first, she was not sure how she felt staying here without all of her siblings but Belle and Adam both had been so kind to her and welcomes not only her but the others once they got to know the kids from the Isle. Plus Mel really liked them once she got to know them, she trusted them and that was more to say then most people Mel had known in her life.  
The purple hair teen slowly opened her boyfriend bedroom door and walked in. He was still sleeping so she quietly walked over to his bed. He looked so calm and peaceful, so it surprised the teen thought when the young king grabbed her hand almost causing a little scream from her mouth.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, how did you know I was in here?"  
"I heard you at the door. Now, what is wrong?"  
"I woke up from a bad dream and could not fall back asleep."  
"Well, what was your dream?"  
"I don't know if I want to tell you."  
"Talking about it might help but only if you want to." She was quiet for a moment trying to figure out how to tell her nightmare without sounding like a baby.  
"You realized that you could do better than me and sent me back to the Isle so you could date a princess."  
"Mal, listen to me that will never happen. You are the most amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you. I am the one that does not deserve you. I never realized how much I was missing in life tell you came into it. I will never send you back there and I will never leave you. Not unless you want to send me away and even then I would still fight for you every day for the rest of my life. I love you, Mel."  
"Thank you, Ben, I love you too."  
"Would you like to stay here with me?"  
"I would like that very much." Ben pulled the blankets back and pulled his beautiful girlfriend into his arms wrapping her in his warmth. That is how the two teens fell asleep in one another's arms.

B&M

A few hours later Belle went to wake her son and then Mal. Only to finds the two teens sleeping and one another's arms and looking so peaceful. She smiled to herself as she slowly walked out and shut the door behind are running into her husband.  
"You Is he awake?" Adam asked his wife.  
"No, but I'm going to let them sleep."  
"Them," he asked giving his wife a puzzled look.  
"Look," she said opening the door slowly once more. He looked in and smile as she pulled the door closed and the walked down the hall.  
"Should we be worried about them in the same bed?"  
"I think at this moment we are ok. I don't think either is ready for more. This is all still new to them. My guess is she came to him because she could not sleep."  
"I'm glad he is happy though, maybe he does know what he is doing after all," Adam told his wife.  
"I do too," she said as they made their way to start the day letting the two teens sleep a little longer.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review and send in ideas.**


End file.
